Rendezvous
by Pinkuro
Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him. THREE CHAPTERS UP TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of DragonBall Z. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed,

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 1_

x

x

x

Trunks is sitting waiting. He knows that man is his future's only hope. His mother, Bulma, had told him that even if it would change their future, she would be glad to change a future.

But he knows that man could change their future. Gohan, his master, had told stories about him, so he knows the man is capable.

He stares at his father, Vegeta, the man he never met, who died when he was only a baby. But yet he was there, alive, just like his mother had told him he was. It's invigorating for him.

He watches as the man's ship landed on Earth. Everybody runs excitedly. He's heard this story before, it's been years since they had last seen him, everybody misses him, everybody loves Goku.

There's a brief talk about who killed Frieza, and who actually is Trunks, but he just keeps himself quiet, he knows isn't the time to speak.

When they seem to end, he just tells Goku he wants to talk to him privately.

It's exactly what he expect from Goku when he just accepts without questions.

When they landed in a far away enough place, he decided to test Goku, to see on his on eyes if he truly is everything they told him he was.

When he finished checking, and realized, yes he is. He started telling him everything.

For the first time in his life he has hope that things may truly get better.

x

x

"Please Goku I ask you, protect your future" He asks Goku with pleading eyes. He doesn't have courage to say or ask nothing more of him.

Goku on the other hand, is surprised, is that really true? A future where he died, and two horrible being, androids, destroyed everything and everyone? "Wait, Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Let me fight them! You came here for this time to help us, can't I got for your time and help you?"

Trunks looks at him in the eyes. It's a little surprising for him that a man would want willing to go to the horrible place that is his time to fight with those monsters after the tale he just told. But on the other hand, is just like he has heard.

He wants the man to go, but he doesn't know if he should accept his help. He had tested his strength, but his Master Gohan talked much more, his mother talked so much, about his incredible personality, how he helped everyone and didn't kill people unless it was necessary, how honored he was, how they were so sure that if he was alive, he would defeat those androids in the future.

In his heart, he knows what he should say.

"Ok"

It's all he says.

x

x

"So, he's from the future, and you'll go there to help him?" Krillin asks incredulous.

"Exactly! You shouldn't worry, because is time traveling! I'll probably go back like a second after I go or something like that!" He says placing his hand behind his head and laughing.

"Goku! It's not like that! If something happens you..." Bulma starts saying but is interrupted.

"I'll go too!" Vegeta says interrupting the blue haired woman.

"What?" Everyone looks at him.

"I wouldn't loose a chance for a good fight. I'm getting bored in this place. And besides is a chance to see Kakarrots powers and defeat him!"

At hearing this Trunks' heart starts beating faster. Would he really have a chance to fight with his own father? It's a dream that the never believe it would come true.

It would be such an honor.

"Ok!" Goku answers for him.

"I'll go too!" Piccolo adds.

"Me too!" The rest of the Z fighters say one by one.

"No!" Goku answers, everyone looks at him surprised. "You guys have to stay in case the Earth needs you guys"

"And besides" Trunks adds "The Time machine was made for one person. We can fit three people if we squeeze ourselves up, but all of you, would surely break the machine"

Goku nods, understading.

"Ok, but, can I ask one thing?" Bulma asks, everybody looks at her. "Can you guys travel tomorrow? I'm sure you're tired Goku. Tomorrow you guys can prepare yourselves and you can say hi to Chichi..." She asks with pleading eyes.

Goku smiles. "Ok, tomorrow. Is it okay with you?" He asks Trunks.

"Perfect" Trunks smiles.

"Good because I'm starving!" Goku says with his hand on his something. Everybody can his stomach roaring.

x

x

The night is agitated for everybody.

Vegeta decides to train, to be sure he gets strong enough for what's to come.

Trunks just lays down at a Capsule Corp's room that Bulma let him sleep in, with eyes wide open looking at the big moon through the window. The sky isn't so clean in his time. It's clouded by the smoke of destruction of the androids.

He keeps thinking of his father, Gohan's father, his mother, so many things. He knows he should sleep, he should rest, tomorrow will be a big day. But just like yesterday's night, he's just too nervous, there's too many thoughts in his head to let him close his eyes and dream.

Goku is the actually the only one who can actually sleep. He does it like a rock, he's tired and he can do it anytime, anywhere.

He knows whatever happens tomorrow, nothing will change because of one night.

x

x

They are finally ready to travel.

Trunks is the first one to enter the time machine, he must sit so he can control everything.

Vegeta is the second one, he doesn't say goodbye to anyone, but they say to him anyway.

Goku is the last one, he kisses his wife in the lips, and his small son the forehead, and then enters the machine. He and Vegeta are in his feet beside the young man.

Everyone watches as the machine lifts itself up in the air, Trunks and Goku wave goodbye with his hand.

"Goodbye dad" Little Gohan says to his father, already too far away to hear him. He then feels a pat in his head, he looks up, it's Piccolo. He hugs the tall green man.

In the sky, the time machine disappears.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: If anyone read my last DBZ oneshot, yeah, for some reason Mirai Gohan (or future!Gohan) is (still) on my head, and so this fic... it's all planned out, so I shouldn't have trouble, just with my schedule, I'm a little busy, so I might take a little while to update. And as you noticed English isn't my native language, sorry for any mistakes, if anyone wants to beta read...

Anyway, hope you had liked, if you did, please review! they are love, and they feed my soul s2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of DragonBall Z. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed,

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 2_

x

x

x

Somewhere in the sky of a destroyed city, the time machine appears again. They land and then leave it.

As he turns the machine into a capsule, Trunks feels a little nervous, what will happen from now? But at the same time he's excited, is his father there, is Gohan's father there, the man he and his mother talked so much, the man, no, the two men who can save them.

"The Capsule Corp isn't far from here, we can go walking"

"Wait, this is West City?" Goku says, surprised with that statement. He can't believe his future will turn up like this. No, he shakes his head. Their future will be different, it will never be like this one.

"Yes, mom is probably waiting for us" He says. Technically his mother it isn't, and he's expecting a huge yell for this, but he knows it's the right thing to do.

The three men start walking, Trunks still thinking of what his mother will think when she sees this, and what he's going to say. While Vegeta and Goku just check the scenery. The destroyed city. Vegeta hasn't been for too long on Earth, but he's seen enough to know that this isn't supposed to be like this. It isn't supposed to look like the innumerable planets he destroyed for Frieza.

Goku doesn't much about what the other pure blood Saiyan did for Frieza, but he's lived on Earth his whole life. He knows this isn't supposed to be like this, destroyed, demolished, completely empty of any living beings. It really looks like a ghost city to him. It makes him perplexed.

"Did the androids do all this?" he has to ask, it's hard to believe two beings this such destruction and nobody, not even the Z Fighters, could stop them. "You weren't joking about them"

At hearing this Trunks looks down; his his hands now are fists. Those androids have destroyed his world, everything and everyone he loved. They are bastards and they deserve nothing better than death.

Luckily Vegeta and Goku are there now. He knows they are the strongest warriors Earth has ever had.

Those two will bring piece back to the planet.

"hmph," Vegeta mumbles "I'll destroy them in a second you'll see. You're just too weak"

"No!" Trunks says in a louder tone "In this time they have killed you easily, years ago. Don't do anything stupid" Trunks says, and that was true they have killed Vegeta when he was just a baby. Goku is still not strong enough. Was it really a good idea to bring them here?

No, he thinks, it's not the time for this. The decision has already been made.

The future will be saved.

x

x

"So this is Capsule Corp?" Goku says for both him and Vegeta when they finally reach Capsule Corp. he's surprised too. The big building completely in ruins. For years it represented so many things, it almost seemed relentless.

But now it's gone.

"We live underneath" Trunks says. It's safer there, usually the androids just explode the upper part of the cities, the undergrounds are hard for them to find.

They walk in, Trunks leading the way.

It's when they find a long blue-haired woman in what looks like typing in a computer.

She turns around when she hears them. It's Bulma.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi, son" She looks surprised at seeing them, and very emotional. But they are also very surprised at hearing they say mom and son.

But Bulma is a smart woman. She already supposes what this is. His son has taken a decision of his own.

She knows how his son is.

"So you're his mother?" Goku asks incredulous. Trunks smirks, and Bulma justs smiles, placing her arms on her waist. "Bu-but if you're his mom, and he's Vegeta's son..." Goku continues more susprised and desperate sounding. Vegeta looks at him, not wanting to believe and preparing to yell at him to shut his mouth.

The both pure blood saiyans then look at Bulma and Trunks, who nod "That's right" She says. "Trunks, I hope this works" Bulma tells his son.

Trunks is surprised, but then he isn't. He knows how his mother is intelligent, she has even built a time machine! He should know she would figure out his plan and understand it.

"Me too" Trunks replies, leaving Vegeta and Goku in confusion.

But before they have time to chat, he knows Trunks needs to talk and make one more person understand his plan too.

"Mom, where's Gohan?" by hearing his son's name, Goku's eyes widen up.

"He found out the androids were attacking in a Southern City" Bulma says with concerned eyes "He went after them, it's been awhile"

x

x

x

_To Be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: This is chapter two! I liked this chapter! I know it's short, but I'm following my original plan so it's fine!

Next chapter should have some action!

Also, if you liked, please, review! They are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of DragonBall Z. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 3_

x

x

x

"He found out the androids were attacking in a Southern City" Bulma says with concerned eyes "He went after then, it's been awhile"

Trunks becomes nervous. The androids again, always causing trouble, he knows what he has to do "I have to go and help"

Goku promptly agrees "I'll go too."

"No!" Bulma yells, nervous for them, but it's already too late.

"Touch me guys, I now where the city is, we'll go by Instantaneous Transmission" Goku is already saying to Vegeta and Trunks and both touch them automatically. They all know it's their duty to go, but must go, and it doesn't matter the risks.

A second later, they reach their destination, and everybody is surprised when they see a city even more destroyed than the one they previously were. They see burning buildings, smoke, fresh dead bodies, with blood still dripping, no living soul is seen.

Goku gulps, closing his hands into fists, these androids were true bastards and he would kill them, he would save this time and don't let these guys from doing all of this, things would be different.

Vegeta is thinking similar things, he's seen destruction like this when he used to work for Frieza. But at the moment, he's not working for him anymore, he lives on Earth, and he's seeing enough to know this shouldn't be like this. He knows what is awaiting for them if they don't stop this before it's too late.

Suddenly, they hear an explosion in a near building, they turn and go flying to see.

It's the androids.

Trunks yells, nervous. "You bastards!" He doesn't see Gohan anywhere, and starts taking conclusions he doesn't want to take.

He kicks Androids 18 and makes her fall far behind.

"Look sis, is Trunks" Androids 17 says smirking, while the blond one gets up.

"What an annoyance, he ruined my outfit!" She says, not happy.

"He'll pay"

"We won't let you!" Goku yells, he and Vegeta already beside Trunks now. They are surprise with the image of the androids, Goku doesn't know what Vegeta thinks, but he just realized they're all what Trunks told him, they are bastards.

"You won't let us?" The blond android says and both laugh.

A few seconds later, the laughing stops and the androids attack, the other three fight back.

They change kicks and punchs, but even with three against one they are still losing.

Goku can't believe how strong they are. Vegeta won't even admit, but it's obvious they're losing.

It's then that 17 and 18 start an energy wave so strong that could destroy them.

"Oh no" Trunks says out loud, desperate. But before either of the three can to think of what to do a bunch of rocks which used to be a building start moving, everybody turns to see what it is, and get's surprised by what their eyes show.

"Gohan!" Trunks says happy, even if his master's body is completely hurt and probably broken all over.

Goku and Vegeta look even more surprised. That is the Gohan from this time? Both notice his hurt face, his scars, but what their eyes most fixate is the fact he doesn't have his left arm.

Gohan ignores all of them and goes to attack the androids. He does an energy wave and soon before kicking them.

The androids fall on the ground.

"So, you're still alive huh?" 17 says cleaning his bleeding mouth.

"He's worse than a cockroach" 18 comments getting up and cleaning her outfit.

Gohan just grunts, starting to fight against them.

Goku and Vegeta just watch the fight. Goku notices that even Gohan being all hurt he still can fight evenly with the androids, he seems stronger than three of them together.

Trunks wants to help. Vegeta and Goku also have seen enough, they can't just watch. They start flying to enter the fight.

But something stops them.

It's Gohan.

"Stay behind!" He yells. He doesn't want them to get into his fight.

So they stay down. Trunks closes his eyes, he can't just watch, but he knows his master is probably already mad enough, and he's better to be there and keep everybody safe. Vegeta decides it's better this stay and analyze how they fight.

On then other hand Goku just decides to do what his son says, is his timeline after all. He stays behind and just watches the fight.

Everything looks so different in this future. He thinks what have these androids done.

"Son" Goku whispers.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: I know I'm terrible with action scenes u.u I promise I'll try to make better ones in the future...

anyway, thank you all the reviews! And future!gohan will make more scenes from now on! I wanted a good entrance, did I make it?

Answer these and more in reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rendezvous

Author: Pinku13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some bad descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

Pinku: Sorry for the long wait.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 4_

x

x

x

_Goku and Vegeta just watch the fight. Goku notices that even Gohan being all hurt he still can fight evenly with the androids, he seems stronger than three of them together. _

_Trunks wants to help. Vegeta and Goku also has seen enough, they can't just watch. They start flying to enter the fight._

_But something stops them._

_It's Gohan._

"_Stay behind!" He yells. He doesn't want them to get into his fight. _

_So they stay down. Trunks closes his eyes, he can't just watch, but he knows his master is probably already mad enough, and he's better to be there and keep everybody safe. Vegeta decides it's better this stay and analyze how they fight. _

_On then other hand Goku just decides to do what his son says, is his timeline after all. He stays behind and just watches the fight. _

_Everything looks so different in this future. He thinks what have these androids done. _

"_Son" Goku whispers. _

x

x

The fight continues. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks watch as Gohan fight the androids face to face. Gohan is losing the batle, although he was better at the beginning now he's going worse or worse.

Both Goky and Vegeta notice how the androids don't get tired, but Gohan does more and more.

And he's already hurt from the previous batttle.

Android 18 fixed her hair, she looks at 17, she doesn't look happy. "17, I'm bored, let's get out of here, we can kill him anytime we want. If he's not gonna die already"

17 grins "Yeah you're right sis, let's go do something fun" He says before they fly away for Goku amusement.

Gohan just watched as they leave, he's tired, he's exhausted. But at least he's managed to protect Trunks and... and...

"Are you alright?" Trunks ask, he and Goku and Vegeta have run to where Gohan was.

Gohan isn't for jokes. He's mad at Trunks "Why did you bring them here?"

"They can help us!" Trunks says, he has known he would have this discussion, now he'll have to defend his position. Gohan walks steps behind, away from Goku and Vegeta "You aways says..."

"They're still too weak!" Gohan intejects, Trunks doesn't understand, he's just a child "They died in the past and they'll die now!" He doesn't want to see them dying again. He doesn't want another Gohan to lose his father.

Trunks opens his mouth to answer but Goku goes faster, he's been eavesdropping. "Don't get mad at him. We insisted to come here. Son" He says smiling.

Gohan just watches his father for a moment.

It's what he's saying truth? What should he do?

That's his father.

Vegeta just watched the trio interectat, he's also susprised at how different Gohan is, no arm, scarred. He's a true warrior now.

"Let's go back to the Capsule Corp, we have no business anymore here. I came too late" Gohan just says after his moment thinking. It's all he can say.

Goku nods, understanding. He places his finger in his forehead and teleports them.

Back to the Capsule Corp Bulma comes worried and asks Gohan if he needs helps with his wounds.

He just answers "I'm fine" and leaves.

He needs to think about everything.

About his father.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: Sorry, terrible chapter, I know! D: I'm on writer's block and I'm trying to end it!

Anyway, if you liked, review please! It helps my block!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rendezvous

Author: Pinku13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some bad descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 5_

x

x

x

Goku sighs, frustated. But before he thinks he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Bulma smiling to him. It's so weird to see his friend like this, he didn't get use to it yet.

"Don't worry" She tells him. "He may seem like he's changed, but actually he's actually the same shy and bighearted boy he's always been. He's actually very happy to have met you again, trust me. But he's more worried for your safety. He feels responsible for everybody, do you understand, right?"

Goku nods "Yes, I do."

x

x

Gohan flies, he flies, he flies till the rock where he and Trunks train. He just sits there and looks at the sky, he looks at the clouds, feels the wind, and thinks of his father, not this one that suddenly appeared for him.

The one one, that died when he was just a child, victim of a heart disease.

"Dad" he whispers.

He missed him so much.

x

x

The next day, Gohan still hasn't showed up. Trunks is thinking if he got too mad at him, but his mother tells him he can't get too mad at him and know it because Gohan loves her son like a little brother.

He also loves his father and the father of hr child too much to stay away from them when the only time he gets a chance.

And well said, soon Gohan opens the door, everyone is surprise and expecting him to say something, but all Goku and Vegeta hear is a scream coming from outside.

"Is it true? Oh God!" Goku knows this voice.

And he's right, it's Chichi entering the room, Gohan has flown her.

He didn't know if was the right thing to do, but he supposed that if he saw his dad again, it wouldn't be right not to let his mother see him.

After all she missed him so much more than him.

Goku and Chichi eye each other, she can't believe what she sees, he's surprised "Chichi, you're alive?"

"Gooookuuuuuuuuu!" She finally let herself believe that he's reality and falls into his arms, he can't do much but hold her. "I missed you so much!" She cries in his arms. She knows it's a man from the past, not the man that died in front of her. But he still makes her heart feels so much better.

Gohan watched the scene smiling, his mother suffered so much, he's made her cry so much, he feels good doing something good for her.

But the one-armed young man looks at the blue-haired woman with guilt "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just thought it would be good for my mom to see him one last time, and say goodbye" She hadn't been able to say goodbye to his father when he died. It all went to fast.

Bulma nods her head, agreeing. "It's okay, Gohan, you did good"

Chichi has been afraid to leave her house since the androids first appeared, Gohan remembers, she only leaves to do what she needs. And she just left now because it was with him, because she trusts him.

He's glad that his mother is so happy, talking and hugging his father.

Vegeta and Trunks only watch.

Vegeta with his arms crossed.

Trunks smiling, he's glad for Gohan and Chichi, he thinks his mother was right, Gohan can't get mad at him, and wouldn't be mad at him for long.

If he ever has been.

x

x

Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Chichi are all chatting and laughing together.

Goku sees Gohan with Chichi, he's next to her, both are laughing and talking.

He's seen how he he smiled to his mother when they met, how he brought her here to see her again. And he's seeing how happy he's now, smiling brightly.

Bulma is right, Goku thinks, he's still the same boy he has always been.

He's glad.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Rendezvous

Author: Pinku13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some bad descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 6_

x

x

x

They decided that morning to train, so Gohan took the four of them to the mountains he usually trains with Trunks.

At that moment Goku and Vegeta watch as Gohan trains Trunks.

"Harder! Come on!" Gohan yelled as Trunks is training, harder and harder.

Trunks is already going with all his strength. He's sweating and everyone can see his muscle struggling with the training. He gives everything he can because he wants to beat those Androids so much.

Goku watches it, surprised. "Aren't you being too harsh on him?"

"Yes." Goku turns the look from Trunks to him "I have to, there's got to be someone strong enough to face the androids when I die"

"What?" Goku asks, more scared than ever now.

"Everybody dies, dad" Gohan knows it's a harsh thing to say, but his dad from the past has to understand, everybody in his world has died, his family, his friends, everybody on the hands of those androids. Who knows one day he won't either? Of course he would do everything so if he does, those androids go with him.

Goku understood then what his future son means. It's sad that in his life he has just seeing death, he wants to help make peace for this wants so much, for him, for his friends, for humanity, so much now.

Goku tightens his fists, more determined than ever.

"We're gonna put an end on this" He says. _That's why we're here. _He thinks.

"How? You're not strong enough" Vegeta says.

Goku thinks, he's right. He looks up to the sky, he hasn't had a plan since he got here, he has no idea how they may manage to kill the androids being weaker than them.

Then, he has an idea.

"Kame's lookout!"

"Destroyed" Gohan answers "It was destroyed right after Kami-sama died, when they killed Mr Piccolo" He doesn't remember much about the place, but remembers much to have great respect.

"Oh" That's too bad, but he should have know.

"Yeah" Gohan agreed. Vegeta just humphed.

"Well let's keep training, I'll think of something later"

Gohan nods as they continue their training. He doesn't believe much of his father's thinking, years of losing battle against the androids did that to him, but deep down he hopes he'll do something that it'll win the battle. He remembers his father's legend.

At night they come back and eat dinner, the four saiyans eat equals gigatic amounts of food.

"More please!" He says with his mouth all dirty from previous portions.

Bulma laughs, she's happy somehow, even with this war, having Vegeta and Goku, even temporarily back brings her some sort of comfort back.

Goku watches as his son gets more food. Now he's sure that's his son! He thinks laughing.

He looks at the round plate Bulma is serving Gohan and then he has a plan of how to win the battle against the androids:

With a Spirit bomb¹.

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

x

x

x

_1:_ I don't know how to call this, I found three versions of Spirit Bomb's name, it's also called Energy Sphere and Genki Dama, where I live, they just kept Genki Dama_, _one of the reasons why I got confused...

Pinku: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried writing a little more descriptions! I never wrote a dragoball z fic, so I fear writing then out of characters! Sorry if they are!

Anyway, if you enjoyed, please review! It will make me so happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Rendezvous

Author: Pinku13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some bad descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

Pinku: This chapter was a pain in the ass to write! Enjoy!

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 7_

x

x

x

"...So, I take ther huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. And with the energy of myself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, and maybe Chichi and Ox King I'm sure we can defeat 18 and 17 It's a perfect plan!"

Everybody else just looks at each other.

Trunks is the first to ask "You think with that we can gather enough amount of energy to defeat the androids?"

Goku isn't intimidated, he's sure this is the perfect plan. "You guys have a tremendous amount of energy, joining all of your Kis together, I'm sure we'll win, we're not strong enough separate, but together we are!"

Gohan continues "And For what I remember when you used against Vegeta and Freeza, it takes a considerable amount of time to make it. What about that?"

Goku thinks a little, he's not very smart, everybody knows "We'll do a surprise attack! We'll make it, without them realizing it! And when the Spirit Bomb is done, they won't even know what hit them!"

Goku is excited, everybody can tell. It's making the other three excited as well. Gohan and Trunks actually have some hope, as they haven't in years

"Oh yeah!" Goku remembers something suddenly "Gohan, Trunks, are popular guys?" He asks, the two at each other awkwardly "I mean, you saved a lot of people and fight against the androids... But... I mean, we could ask for the survivors for more Ki..."

They all look serious, they have a chance in this they aren't screwing this up.

They continue developing the plan, what would they do, how would they do. So everything would be perfect, and they have more chances to actually win the battle.

After hours of planning, it's finally done.

They all go rest and sleep, they have to be full energized to fulfill the plan and kill the androids.

At bed, Gohan smiles, Trunks for the first time in his whole life might have a chance to meet a peaceful world.

x

x

At morning, it's time to get the plan done. They're with full energy, and excited, will this be the day they are waiting for so long? The day peace will come after almost twenty years of war?

They prepare for the fight. First the have to see when androids are.

When they know where the androids they can start preparing the Spirit Bomb, so it will be done when they get to the Androids.

And if anything else happens, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan can fight against them till it's done.

"Found them" Trunks says, they are 400 kilometers from here, in a southern city.

"Let's go them!" Gohan says as they fly, when they reach somewhere nearer and safe, they start it. "Dad?"

Goku turns to face his son. Gohan has something to say to his dad, it's very important for him, and it's not easy for the young man to say it. "Nice plan." He's embarrassed "And... Thanks, for coming here... I... missed you... so much..."

Goku smiles. He knew it. "It's my pleasure. Son" Gohan smiles at his dad.

"Now let's go kill those bastards!"

"Finally!" Vegeta says satisfied, with a smirk, he wants a battle.

They head to the city, they find somewhere face, where they start the Spirit Bomb. Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta soon release their energy to Goku while Goku stays to gather energy from every living been he can reach in this world, he's sure he can reach vegetables and any other sort creature that's still alive in this Earth.

"Look what the rat brought" They hear a voice up in a big rock near them. Everybody looks, it's 17 with his sister at his side.

"Look what brought the rats" 18 corrected.

Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta head to fight them. Gohan doesn't like it, he prefers to fight alone, but he's weakened because he's given in Ki to his dad, and besides, three people are better to distract these two.

Goku tries as fast as he can to finish the Spirit Bomb, they want as bigger amount of energy as they can gather, since these androids are so strong.

He watches as the three suffer in the hands of the androids, weakened by handing over their power to him.

He looks up, and smiles. Finally it's done.

"Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, get out of the way, it's now!" He yells.

Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta smirk, and fly.

The androids look horrified at the big mass of power.

"We can stop this thing!" They say, and they try to stop it, they struggle, but soon they are involved in that power.

It's when everything explodes.

But by then are already far away thanks to Goku's teleport.

When it's gone they come back to check if they are dead.

"Are they really dead?" Trunks asks. "I've never seen a world without them my whole life... it's... with would be a dream"

"Found an arm!" Gohan says as he blasts it with his power. Vegeta does the same with a piece of leg.

When they are done, they smile among themselves.

They have checked twice, thrice, they are all dead.

"Trunks, I guess your dream really came true"

x

x

x

_To be Continued..._

x

x

x

Pinku: -cleans forehead- biggest chapter of this story so far! This fight was a pain! I wanted to write something exciting but I don't know how to write a good piece of action, so I hope it's good enough!

Next chapter will be the last one!

So if you liked, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Rendezvous

Author: Pinku13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Mirai Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goku, Vegeta.

Warning: Spoilers for "Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks", not beta-ed, some bad descriptions...

Summary: Searching for hope for his future, Mirai Trunks travels to the past, while Mirai Gohan, who is alive, stays to defend everyone. But Trunks doesn't come back without help, he brings Goku and Vegeta to the future with him.

x

x

x

Rendezvous

x

x

_Chapter 8_

x

x

x

After a few moments they fly to Bulma's and Chichi's house. Gohan Goku going to the latter and Trunks and Vegeta going to the former.

The reaction of both aren't so different.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asks.

"Yes mom, we made sure several times" Trunks says, happily. Vegeta just watches with his arms crossed.

Bulma can't believe this. For so many years she dreamed with a happy family, with happy times when the Z Fighters were still alive. All together while the androids were dead, and Gohan had his arm again.

But she never believed it could happen.

Until today.

Trunks watches as her mother's eyes fill with with tears. She's so happy, she one that most suffer and lost with this war, he knows it.

Suddenly his mother hugs him, tight. Her world of piece has come again after almost twenty years of hopelessness.

She's so happy she can't show it in words.

x

x

"Are you sure, Gohan?" Chichi asks getting up from the chair her son had told her to sit. This couldn't be true, could it? Maybe Gohan could finally be the detective he wanted. Stop with these fights. With no war, no fights, he could be whatever he wanted. With arm or no arm.

"Yes mother" He smiled at her mother. He knows what his mother has been through more than anyone. And he knows what bad son he has been.

"Haaaaaah!" She yells throwing herself in his arms, Gohan's eyes widen with the weight of his mother, but hugs her tight.

Goku watches the interaction.

He knows his wife is so happy she can't show it in words.

x

x

Gohan and Trunks walk through the city Trunks lives. It's a calming feeling to know they are safe now, no more androids to battle, it's a feeling they didn't remember, they didn't know. They're so happy, they don't know how to thank Goku and Vegeta.

But they know they have to say goodbye to their fight.

Vegeta doesn't talk much, it's stubborn, and it's always in bad mood but just by staying there, filled Trunks with happens.

He doesn't want him gone.

He doesn't want neither of them gone.

Just like Gohan doesn't want to say goodbye to his father after more than ten years of his death. He had the chance to see him, he doesn't want to see him gone again. But at least this time, he won't die, he knows if he stays, another Gohan somewhere will be fatherless, will be sad.

They know they have to say goodbye, because they have to fight their own androids.

So they prepare the time machine, and themselves to the time they'll have to say goodbye.

x

x

"Goku do you really have to go?" Chichi asks crying. Bulma doesn't dare to ask such question, she's a scientist, she knows what they travel have done to this timeline already.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He answers. "There's another Chichi waiting for me"

Chichi nods, she understands. "Promise me to come back. Gohan will miss you too" Gohan looks at them. He wants to watch his father's face as he answer this question.

"I promise" Goku smiles.

Gohan doesn't know if he should believe. But Chichi looks like it's happy enough with the answer.

"And you Vegeta" Bulma goes to his ear and whispers "Take care, and I'll miss you, you jerk" She smiles and steps back.

Trunks looks at her mother, wondering what she said, probably something about him.

He just watched as Vegeta looks confuse and angry. How dare this woman speak these things for him?

Goku laughs at this. He doesn't see Gohan coming close to him. "Take care dad."

"I will son" Goku nods.

"And promise me and your young Gohan not to die"

Goku smiles "I promise"

Gohan smiles, but then it fades away "I will miss you" He says crying

His father hugs him tight. It's his little baby boy. He just lets him cry all tears. "I will miss you too. I promise I will always protect your version of my timeline, so you'll never have to suffer these things" He says in a low voice.

It's what Gohan wants.

Bulma goes for his son "Go, talk to him" She says pushing him towards his father.

Trunks is then facing him awkwardly. "Uh... So... Thank you for coming here, it was a great honour to have you here" He says trying to speak the man's tongue.

Vegeta nods "I know"

Trunks sighs. He'll try something else "Uh, hey?" Vegeta looks down. "It was very nice meeting you. I'll miss you, you know"

Vegeta just looks at his son with his usual serious face. He doesn't know what to say. He just comes up with: "Me too"

Trunks smiles happily. That makes his day almost more than killing the androids.

x

x

Hours later, they finally are done with their goodbyes.

"I think it's time to go now" Goku says.

"Let's go then. I want to train to win our androids myself alone!" Vegeta states.

"Yeah you have to go now" Bulma says the hard truth "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" They all say.

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks enters the ship. Trunks enters so he drive them to the right time and then get it back later.

He has tears in eyes when he press the button, the ship goes up and disappears.

x

x

When they come back, it's about two seconds of when they're going, everybody's still right where they were, facing the sky where just seconds ago they had disappeared.

Gohan's still hugging Piccolo, worrying with his father.

When Goku and Vegeta leave the ship, Trunks comes back right away, not even staying for a "Hi".

Gohan runs for his father quickly "Dad!" He yells, hugging his legs.

Goku takes him in his lap, hugging him. He would protect him forever.

Vegeta just looks at the blue haired woman, who was looking at him.

Maybe she isn't such a stupid woman after all...

x

x

As Trunks gets back, he sees everybody waiting for him.

"So, everything's fine?"

"Yeah, I left when just when I had gone" Trunks says, sadly, he already misses them.

Gohan puts his arm over Trunks shoulder and smiles.

Trunks looks at him, his mother and even Chichi and King Ox who are also there.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gohan asks.

What did he want to do?

Yes that's right.

Now, with the androids back, and with piece in the world, he has the choice.

He can do whatever he wants.

He can do anything.

For the first time in his life, Trunks has this can a choice.

They are all free.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: Finally the end! :DDD I have to say I liked this chapter! Among with the first is the biggest one! I had no idea it would be this big!

It won't have an epilogue or a sequel. The facts after this fic are canon from the series.

So, if you liked it, please review!


End file.
